Date A Live: Spirit Demise
by Hikageisgod
Summary: April 10th was the day it happened 10 beings known only as spirits appeared on the planet with one mission: Destroy humanity, Shido Itsuka allied with the DEM decides to go against their goals and decides to help them instead of killing them.


A year, that's all it took, one single year for the world to go from normal to a desolate wasteland ravaged by death and war. The cause of the state the world you ask? Well the answer to that question is simple, Spirits. Well not the kind that haunt abandoned buildings or whatever the Spirits I'm referring to are girls, beautiful ones at that with destructive powers that could put even nuclear warheads to shame. I bet you're wondering how could a bunch of girls turn the world into what is now, am I right? Well to answer that question we would have to travel back to a year ago on April 10th, the day the entire world was forced to face the wrath of the Spirits.

April 10th, unknowingly to me this would be the day that everything changed, not just for me but for the entire world. Everything started off normally I was sleeping, a bit past the time I was meant to get up but sleeping nonetheless, when I had finally managed to pull myself out of bed (mostly due to my alarm bugging the crap out of me), I dragged myself to the bathroom and began to get ready you know the usual showering, brushing my teeth, etc,etc.

Once done with the tedious part of my morning routine I headed straight for the living room, to my surprise I was greeted to the smell of eggs, toast and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on by smell alone admittedly while I was happy that food was being prepared usually I was the one who would do it, not having anything to do since my job was already being done for me I decided to sit down on the couch and turn on the news, not really anything of note on just the basic stuff and a bunch of other local things I don't really care about if we're being honest.

With breakfast already being made and nothing interesting on news I decide to check my phone, without unlocking it I look at the generic message displayed on the task-bar, "8 New Messages!" "Who would text me this much? And this early?" I thought, well whatever, I unlocked my phone and decide to open the first message I see, it's from Mana and read as follows:

"Don't worry about breakfast tomorrow big bro, I'll handle it for you!"

Well that explains the whole her cooking breakfast for me thing, glad I actually woke up late I probably would've started cooking before even thinking about checking my phone which is kinda outta character for teens in this day and age.

Well anyway, onto the next message, it was just something from Tonomachi about his "girlfriend" I still don't get the appeal of the whole visual novel scene honestly but eh if it makes him happy then I won't say anything about it, not my place to judge the guy just kinda wish he would tone it down a tiny bit kinda makes it hard actually admit the guy is my best friend sometimes. I check the last messages and it's about six different ones from a certain white haired girl I know, I swear if she wasn't friends with Mana I would've probably tried to block her or something, then again it's not like that would work anyway I open the message and am immediately greeted to six different photos of myself sleeping with messages attached just asking "Did you sleep well?" if this wasn't a somewhat normal occurrence for her I would probably be freaked then again it's probably strange to not be fazed by this at all then again I guess it's not really my fault.

I put my phone away sorta disturbed by what I saw and turn around to the kitchen, Mana had been in there awhile so she shouldn't have been cooking for this long, unless she was really trying to make the food really pop like she was some sort of celebrity chef, not that I would mind that of course I'm just hungry right now so all that extra work isn't needed for my sake,

"Hey Mana, is everything done yet?" I asked hoping the answer is a big fat yes,

Mana, without even turning around to look at me, responded "Almost, just be a bit more patient big bro!"

I sigh and as I did my stomach growled as if it was sharing in my disappointment, since there was nothing to do I go back to looking at the news still nothing of interest just something above incoming severe weather but it's not like it's happening today so I decided I'll worry about it later, actually maybe I should go to the store just in case after school never hurts to be prepared or at least I'm told.

A few minutes pass and Mana chimes in from the kitchen in her, what I like to call "Innocent sister voice" I gave it that name because she only uses it when she wants something or when she wants to blame me for something, honestly with a name like that you would it think its ineffective but you couldn't be more mistaken, a cute girl plus an innocent voice is a recipe for evil honestly it's like IRL mind control or something like that. I got up from the sofa and made my way to the table I was trying to hide how hungry I was, not that Mana would mind or anything it's just I don't want her making any dumb jokes or anything, I pulled out my chair and took a seat as soon I did I noticed something...off, Mana didn't immeaditly start eating she was just smiling at me which could only mean one thing, she wants something, intentionally ignoring her until she just decides to ask me I begin eating my breakfast, admittedly I'm impressed there's no way this is her first time cooking, maybe she picked something up from mom I didn't maybe I should leave breakfast to her every morning.

After a bit of Mana and I eating in silence I finally break and just decide to ask what it she wants

"Ugh, what is-" Before I could even finish my sentence she cut me off

"Wow big bro! I never thought you'd ask,"

I knew it, so this means if I had kept my mouth shut she wouldn't have asked really shows how well I know my little sister,

Mana continued "So I was wondering,"

"Yes? And stop doing that voice that won't increase your chances for getting what you want on me." I've been dealing with it for years, so I've built up quite the immunity to it, Mana groaned and started talking normally.

"Fine anyway as I was going to ask I was wondering if we go out for lunch today?" And of course she wants something food related I almost said yes until I realized it was she asked for,

"Go out for lunch? We have school today Mana, wait don't tell me you want to actually risk getting in trouble just so we can go out to eat."

From the look on her face I can tell that's exactly what she wants to do I sigh and get up to put my dishes in sink,

"So can we big bro? I mean it's only lunch and I already got the entire route planned out that we can take so that way we're back before lunch is over."

Somehow I highly doubt that we'd be back that soon unless we're going to get fast food or something I mean there's a restaurant near the school but if I remember right, it's still far enough to the point where we'd basically be pushing it and barely make it back in time not to mention how we would out of the school or back in I don't think she actually thought any of this through

"Mana, I don't think we could go out for lunch even if we really wanted to besides the fact that there's too many variables we're not even in the same class."

I was expecting Mana to look somewhat disappointed at my statement but she just smiled smugly and gave me a thumbs up "Don't worry big bro, I got this." She certainly has the confidence factor well it's not like I can stop her she'd just leave without me if I disagreed to go and at least this way I don't have to worry about what we're doing for lunch so it saves me a bit of time so that's convenient.

I check the time and realize that I've wasted a bit too much time guess waking up late really did cost me something I grab my bag near the front door and wave to Mana telling her I'd see her at school, due to her grades she had a bit more leeway when it comes to getting to school late, unlike me, not that my grades are terrible or anything it's just that they're not as good as hers if I cared about being at the top of my class I could probably do it but I'm fine with being the guy who gets decent grades in the class, it's not like I'm failing or anything just prefer to have average grades. As I made my way to school I couldn't shake this feeling of unease as if something bad was going to happen I end up ignoring as I walk into the school and make my way to class. When I walked in I noticed the usual scene, Tonomachi at his desk talking to his "girlfriend" I already said I don't get the whole thing ignoring him I see Ai, Mai and Mii talking like they normally do about something random I can't hear it's not like I care about hearing any of this plus even if I did knowing those three they would just shoot me those dirty looks they always do. I make my way to my desk and look at the empty desk on my right, usually Origami would be here waiting on me so it's a bit strange that she's not especially since class is about to start soon

" Hey Tonomachi, have you seen Origami? " I asked, usually I wouldn't worry about her but considering the fact that she sent me messages this morning and didn't show up kinda makes me a tiny bit uneasy(even more than I already was),

Tonomachi looks up from his phone and turns towards me " Tobiichi? Uh no, at least I don't think I saw her today if I had pretty sure I would be talking to her right now instead of you." "Wow thanks." I say in a somewhat annoyed tone but I guess I can't really be that upset at him, still I can't shake this feeling that something's off from the weird vibe I've had since I left the house and now Origami's not here maybe I'm just imagining things well whatever can't let this eat me up for the rest of the day just focus on the present and worry about the future another time, I take a deep breath and push all of those thoughts to the back of my mind, a few minutes pass and Tama-chan walks in still don't how she looks so young but I guess that works in her favor, she walked to the front of the classroom and began to address everyone " Good Morning Class! " Everyone unanimously responded "Good Morning, Tama-chan!" she smiles warmly at everyone, maybe today won't be so bad after all " Unfortunate announcement today, due to feeling under the weather Origami won't be attending class today." Those words echoed in my mind as my feelings return to what they were when I first got here, I try to calm myself down surely this has to be a coincidence right? Yeah, just a coincidence that she didn't show up to I mean, after all, just because I feel a little bit paranoid doesn't mean anything just keep it together, trying to reassure myself I start paying attention and eventually all my energy gets sucked into that.

Time goes by and eventually it's time for lunch I almost don't get up from my seat until I realize what Mana asked me earlier, I get up from my seat and head into the hallway while I text Mana "So, what's the plan?" I have no idea why I didn't risk being late to hear her out for a couple seconds this morning guess I really wasn't thinking about it at the time I was too focused on how bad of an idea it was or seemed at the time. I look down at my phone seeing that she hasn't texted me back yet which is strange, usually she texted back immediately during lunch maybe she had to put her phone away or something since she's trying to sneak out well whatever, deciding to take advantage of the situation I decided to head to the bathroom just to wash my hands and splash some water on my face. I head down the hall and eventually make my way to the bathroom, washing my hands and splashing water on my face actually made me feel a tiny bit better than I did this morning. I walk back into the hallway and notice something different, firstly, there were way too many students in the hall, way more than there should've been and all of them were looking out the window and up at the sky, secondly, the hall was darker like the shining in from outside was being blocked somehow.

I forced my way through a group of students and looked outside and that's when I saw it, A large black thing in the sky, it resembled a wormhole of sorts and that's when I felt it, the same feeling of unease I had this morning only now, it was much stronger just as Tama-chan was about to tell everyone to come back to the classroom that's when it happened, the wormhole grew in size and then a flash of bright light illuminated sky, I couldn't see what happened but suddenly the ground began to shake violently and a loud crash noise echoed through the city "What the hell was that?!" A random student exclaimed, I instinctively begin to run, I knew something was going to happen I just didn't know what. I take out my phone, still no new messages from Mana " Where is she?" I say to myself, checking her classroom would be pointless seeing as most of the students have evacuated the school, could she have actually went out like she said she was? No, there's no way she would be that stupid but even so, I have to make sure!

I make my way out of the school and run down the street near the restaurant unfortunately it just so happens to be in the direction of the crash, as I run up the road I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach as if I shouldn't be doing this, like I should turn around and go back to a shelter but if I do that then Mana will die! I ignore all of the signs my body is giving me to run and make it to the end of the street and that's when I saw it; the destruction, an entire city block gone, reduced to nothing but rubble for miles like a bomb exploded here. "What could have caused this?" I wonder as I look around, "No, I can't worry about that now I have to find Mana!" I start to run again and begin yelling Mana's name, if she's here then there's no way she won't hear me, as I get closer and closer to the crash site the feeling gets worse and worse nearly causing me to vomit. I fight through it until I reached it, the site of the crash, with the display from earlier I was expecting to see a meteorite or some debris of sorts but what I saw was much more frightening.

I saw a girl with long purple hair, wielding a large sword, wearing what appeared to be a suit of armor that also looked like a glowing dress but that wasn't the frightening part what was however was what she was doing. She was standing there, facing several different people all wielding what appeared to be lightswords straight out of a sci-fi movie and in her adjacent hand was one of the soldiers being held up by their head,

"I told you humans to leave if you didn't wish to be killed but you didn't listen, so be it…"

As she ended her sentence, I heard a sound I could never forget, it was the most blood curdling scream I had heard in my life that was immediately silenced in an instant and was followed up by a small thud, I looked down and saw the soldier the girl was just holding laying on the ground, dead, her head crushed, unrecognizable. My heart was racing, I didn't know what to do her brute strength alone was enough to crush the head of a human and she had enough power to destroy an entire block of a city, as I thought about what to do my time was running out, the girl was making quick work of the soldiers her attacks may not have been the most elegant but they were effect within a few minutes 4 out of the 5 soldiers had been killed and the 5th was frozen in fear,

"No! Stay back!" The soldier lifted her rifle and began shooting at the girl, she just continued to gently walk towards the soldier with her sword in hand,

" I attempted to give you amnesty yet you declined it and attempted to attack me, what idiotic creatures you are…" She raised her sword " Die " she brought her sword down and slicing the soldier in half and destroying the ground in the process "Weak, just like the rest…"

"What the hell?!" What is this? There's no way this can be real! This girl is the cause of all this destruction and she murdered 6 people, could she have killed Mana? No, but there's a small possibility. There's no way she could stand up to someone like that, my head was being filled with various thoughts and scenarios that could've happened before I arrived. I was lost in thought when suddenly my heart skipped a beat, I noticed a faint glow and the sound of armor making its way towards me, that's when I noticed the girl from before was walking towards me,

"Another human, yet you're not equipped with their technology so I take it that means you're not affiliated with the Mecha squad that tried to dispatch me, am I right?"

As she finished her sentence she stood right in front of me that's when I noticed how beautiful she was the glow of her dress made her skin shine like porcelain, she was covered in blood yet smelled like lavender, everything about this girl was an enigma. She raised her sword and pointed her blade at me and looked at me with hatred filled eyes " Answer me human, who sent you? I know it couldn't be the idiots I just dealt with so tell me! "

I attempted to speak but couldn't, it felt as if something had its hand on my throat forcing it closed

" So you refuse to talk? Hmph, very well then, die… " In one swift motion she moved her sword and hit me with the flat of her sword sending me flying into a nearby pile of rubble, " They really are worthless, nothing but a waste of space in this world… " she turned around and flew off.

Barely managing to stay awake I watch the girl go, " Dammit, I can't move… " most of my bones feel broken, the feeling I had before finally went away but there's no point now everything that could've went wrong has and there's nothing I can do about it. As I think about what could've happened to Mana I start to lose my vision and eventually blackout.

" Oh my, you poor thing. Being put into a state such as this due to her recklessness. "

A voice that I didn't recognize began speaking to me from the void, well I say I didn't recognize it but the voice sounded vaguely familiar, while I was trying to figure out where I may have heard them from they continued speaking,

" I guess things will play out differently than I had hoped, well at the very least I know you still will be able to get the gifts I left for you, Shin."

The voice faded away, I wonder who she was talking about and what she meant by "gifts" well whatever it was it's not like it matters to me, my consciousness fades as I thought about the mysterious voice one last time…

"How long is this going to take? Was he really damaged that badly?" A familiar voice different from the last one started talking with a concerned tone.

"Unfortunately, the strength of that specific spirit was too much for him to bear without a CR-Unit."

She was talking to someone else who sounded calmer than she did but they were using terms I had never really heard of like "CR-Unit" and "Spirit" well that one wasn't completely foreign but I have a feeling that they aren't referring to the type I'm familiar with, I realize that this isn't some dream and try to open my eyes. I'm immediately greeted by a blinding white light as my eyes adjust I realize I'm in what appears to be a hospital room of sorts, I looked around and I notice I'm connected to various medical instruments guess this means I didn't die after all. I notice in the corner of the room there was a man wearing a lab coat sitting at a desk and next to him was Mana. I try to sit up but can't and immediately fall back on the bed, just as I did she turned around and ran towards me,

"Big bro! You're finally awake!" She jumped on me and hugged me, I honestly wish she didn't while I am glad that she's alright that hug probably did more harm than good

"Mana, what happened and where are we?" I ask although my voice is weak at the moment I'm sure that Mana was close enough to hear me, she got off me and her expression changed, I'm not sure why but I could tell it was serious.

"Are you sure you want to know that Shido? If I tell you then you'll be forced to be involved with all of this." I didn't know what she meant by that but I had to know, with everything that happened from the crash, to the people who were and that girl I had to know the full story and if I didn't know then it would eat away at me eventually,

Mana sighed, "Alright Shido, wait here I would tell you to follow me but I don't think you can move in your state yet." She left the room and didn't come back for quite some time when she finally came back she returned with two extra people one being the white haired girl I was already familiar with, Origami Tobiichi and the second was a man with Ash Blonde hair wearing a jet black suit.

" So is this the famous Shido Itsuka I've heard about, Adeptus 2? "

Mana nodded, " Yes, this my older brother and he was the only human who had any contact with Princess and survived."

"Oh? Even after being hit directly by her angel? I guess anything is possible, so tell me Shido Itsuka, what are your questions?"

I had so many questions but the vibe I was getting from this guy made me feel like he was the only one who would answer any important questions that I had, " My questions? Well first off earlier, what was that thing that crashed down in the city? Second, where am I? And lastly, that girl, the one that had the sword, who is she?"

"Getting straight to the point I see, so much so that you're not even worried about introduction, well regardless to answer your questions in order, the event that transpired earlier today was known as a spatial quake or rather something akin to that, the same type that happened 30 years ago."

Hearing that made my world stop "A spatial quake?" that's what that was? Something like that should've been enough to wipe all of us out but I guess that means not all of them are equal in size. As I could think about his answer he continued,

" Now for your second, you're in the infirmary of one of the DEM compounds also known as Deus Ex Machina Industries also a bonus I'm the Head Director, Isaac Wescott."

" Head Director? Deus Ex Machina Industries? This is a lot of information to process right now."

"You'll understand everything soon, now then for the girl you encountered, she's known as a spirit, mysterious beings who have devastating powers as you saw first hand that's the point of DEM to exterminate them."

"Spirits? Beings with extraordinary power power? Wait, beings? As in she's not the only one who exists? How many are there exactly?"

As I ask the question Mana handed me a tablet on it it contained a 9 different folders each labeled with a different codename:

Princess

Sister

Zodiac

Nightmare

Witch

Hermit

Berserk

Diva

Efreet

I click on the folder labeled "Princess" and see pictures of the girl I saw earlier today, "So there are nine other girls who have powers like she does?"

Mana nodded, " Yes, and each of them have even more powerful abilities also technically there are 10 different spirits. Each of them landed in a different part of the world, right now we're trying to figure out each of their powers and eliminate them."

"I see, wait hold on, Mana how are you involved in any of this?! Same goes for Origami!"

"Oh yeah, that, well we both work for the DEM or more specifically the Anti-Spirit Taskforce or AST. We both were trained to take out spirits it's been that way for years or more specifically 3 years at least in my case I'm not that sure about Origami."

"3 years?! You mean you've been training to be a soldier for 3 years, wait, do mom and dad know?"

"Yes, they do in fact, they completely support it, for now at least anyway that's pretty much it at least on the basics of what you wanted to know."

"They support it? And what was that for now at the end?" I sigh, well at least I got some answers to my questions but still the fact that they both were literally trained to kill these girls referred to as spirits leaves a bit uneasy there has to be a better way to deal with them.

"Hey, is killing them the only way the spirits can be dealt with? I mean there has to be something else that can be done without killing them."

"No," Origami finally chimed in, "Spirits are destructive beings that do nothing but kill our only option is to kill them before they wipe us out."

"But even so not all not all of them can be bad right?!"

"Shido! You saw what she did to the city, our soldiers and even you. They are nothing but harbingers of death there's no other way to deal with them except exterminate them completely."

"Origami, that's enough." Mana walked over to me "Shido, I get that you always try to find the best alternative in these situations but sometimes there isn't another way and this is one of those situations."

Wescott finally spoke again after "Well maybe not anything is possible, after all a human shouldn't have been able to survive an encounter with a spirit yet he has so who knows he might be able to find a way to stop them without killing them then again that might be wishful thinking."

"No! I'll find a way to help them all no matter what!"

"I'm sure you will, Shin." As Wescott finished his sentence he turned and left the room "Adeptus 2 I'll leave Shido to you, Origami I have an assignment for you so I'd like for you to come with me."

"Right." Origami nodded and followed Wescott out of the room.

"So tell me big bro, do you even know how you're going to help any of the spirits? Or did you just say that so you could have the last word?"

I know Mana said that just to take a jab at me but she's right if all of them have this much destructive power then, can I actually do it? No, I have to try if I don't, then they'll be killed.

"Not yet, but I'll figure something out before I got knocked out by that girl she was willing to talk so maybe everyone of them would be willing to talk maybe that way I could figure out a peaceful solution." As I say that I look at the tablet and examine the list again, 10 different spirits each with their own powers and abilities either I help them or they get wiped out entirely. Looks like their fate is in my hands, now, how do I go about this?

With my new mission in hand I dedicated my entire recovery period to figuring out what I could do to save the spirits instead of killing them. Fortunately, the recovery took six months so I had a lot of time to think and on top of that I was forced to use a CR-Unit which I found out was known as a Combat Realizer Unit which is used for combat against the spirits but in my case I decided to use it for protection as I trained I decided to to figure out which spirit I should go for first and the more I thought about the more confused I got, well I guess that should be the last thing on my mind at this point for now focussing on my goal should be my top priority.

Mana walked in my room and motioned for me to follow her, I get up and follow her to a room with a large monitor and tons of soldiers,

"Well Big Bro, I hope you figured out which one you're choosing because our next operation depends on you now."

I look at the name choices and decide "Alright then Mana, let's start with…"


End file.
